Hasta Septiembre
by Denny Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot, guardado por mucho tiempo. Solo para vencer a Voldemort se necesita unir fuerzas con los que menos imaginabas, cada uno movido por el amor y la despedida es la mas dificil cuando sabes que no vas a sobrevivir. HHr, RL, DG


_Si fuera rica, no publicaria aquí…asi que Harry Potter no me pertenece_

_Después de mucho tiempo, me tome el tiempo de plublicar esta One-Shot, que salio de una noche de insomio, de escuchar a Green Day. Como podran leer despues...no tome en cuenta la confirmacion sobre la identidad de RAB_

_**HASTA SEPTIEMBRE**_

_**(Denny Malfoy)**_

_**22 – Octubre -2005**_

Transcurría el inicio de la primavera de 1998, era casi ya media noche y el sereno llenaba de rocío todo a su alcance, desde los jardines con sus flores floreciendo hasta el mas gris asfalto de las avenidas muggles.

El callejón Diagon estaba en paz, ninguna alma circulaba por ahí con todos los comercios ya cerrados desde hace horas, en tiempos de guerra cerraban a mas tardar cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse; pero todo esto era distinto en el sótano del local # 92 mejor conocido como "Sortilegios Weasley", seis jóvenes que aparentaban la misma edad y no excedían los 18 años llevaban una reunión.

Su reunión, ni ellos mismos aparentaban un estándar normal para chicos de su edad, todos iban vestidos en túnica negra, sus rostros mostraban dureza a pesar de la palidez y el cansancio, y escuchaban detenidamente al que parecía su líder quien les explicaba la infinidad de papeles y mapas que estaban esparcidos en la mesa donde estaban reunidos alrededor.

Draco Malfoy con sus ojos grises mas fríos, y su mas larga y rubia cabellera, agregaba ciertos detalles a uno de los mapas. Anthony Goldstein meditaba en su cabeza todos y cada uno de los hechizos que se sabia e iba a necesitar. Zacharias Smith jugaba con su varita entre los dedos y también con su cabello mientras escuchaba todo con cara de que ya lo sabia y no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Nevielle Longbottom estaba fijo concentrado en grabarse exactamente la secuencia de los pasos para que no hubiera error. Ronald Weasley escuchaba mientras iba personificando todo en un mapa con pequeñas piezas de ajedrez, siguiendo las indicaciones de su mejor amigo Harry Potter quien era el que les estaba explicando el plan a seguir para el día de mañana. Estos eran los seis chicos que desde meses anteriores el destino había cruzado sus caminos haciendo que terminaran así, formando un equipo de guerra, en esta guerra que ya tenia los horas contadas contra Lord Voldemort.

- Ok caballeros, con esto terminamos esta reunión, antes de irnos quisiera darles la ultima oportunidad, después de aquí no hay marcha atrás, así que si tienen una duda sobre lo que vamos hacer este es el momento de retractarse – dijo Harry, su voz sonaba mas dura que los demás, un tono que solo usaba con ellos y con los Mortifagos con los que se había topado.

El silencio invadió la sala por completo, todos habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían y se miraron unos a otros esperando en que saltara algún cobarde, pero no lo hubo.

- Creo que el silencio otorga – dijo Ron – Seguiremos adelante hermano – termino y los demás asintieron con la cabeza

- De acuerdo – siguió Harry bajando un poco su tono – Entonces les recomiendo que disfruten de esta, su ultima noche libre antes de irnos, todos tenemos a alguien que queremos y por ellas es que estamos aquí, así que vayan con ellas, demuéstreles cuanto las quieren, despídanse y mañana luchen porque no sea la ultima vez que las vean. Los espero mañana antes del amanecer – termino volviendo al tono duro.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para irse, el primero en irse fue Nevielle seguido de Anthony y Zacharias quienes se iban juntos porque vivían juntos en un departamento, nunca se despedían realmente no eran tan amigos para hacerlo simplemente peleaban juntos porque les convenía hacerlo. El ultimo fue Draco quien fue a su habitación por algo y luego salió diciendo algo parecido a que esta vez si cerraran bien a lo que Ron respondió con un casi gruñido.

Y es que Draco desde hace un tiempo le tocaba vivir ahí en ese sótano escondido de Voldemort y el Ministerio quienes lo daban por muerto y es que después de lo sucedido con Dumbledore el Señor Oscuro lo mando matar encargándole la tarea al ahora su mas fiel Mortifago Severus Snape, pero este al tener un pacto inquebrantable con la madre de Draco sobre protegerlo, fingió su muerte y lo entrego a la Orden del Fénix, al principio no fue nada fácil para ninguno, pero con el tiempo Draco decidió ayudar a Harry con el fin de vengarse del Lord al que su familia había entregado todo y ahora los traicionaba.

Harry se quedo recogiendo todos y cada unos de los pergaminos siendo observado por Ron quien se había regresado de la puerta con una idea en la cabeza.

- No te vas a quedar aquí ¿verdad? – le pregunto Ron

Harry no respondió de inmediato e hizo un gesto de dolor con el solo hecho de contemplar la idea, el ir al lado de ella y despedirse, sabia que de seis solo él no regresaría.

- No quisiera molestarla, ya es tarde – dijo al fin, sin apartar la mirada a los mapas que acababa de recoger – de seguro ya esta dormida – termino sonando como una excusa barata

- Tienes que ir Harry, tu mismo lo acabas de decir, te aseguro que te esta esperando, ella te necesita, ella te ama Harry, y sabes que lo se mejor que nadie

Harry se estaba destrozando por dentro, se apoyo en la mesa y agacho la mirada; Ron juraba que lloraba en silencio como siempre lo había hecho, era uno de los únicos momentos en que se quitaba la mascara de héroe y líder para mostrar que solo seguía siendo un niño en busca del consuelo de una madre, solo que como siempre no había nadie que lo consolara, ni tiempo, en época de guerra había que ser fuerte; así que Harry volvió a levantar la mirada con el rictus de fuerte aun con los ojos brillosos.

- Ron promete algo – Ron asintió – Prométeme que si, pase lo que me pase regresaras y cuidaras de ella, la protegerás y nunca en su vida dejaras que alguien la dañe. Júramelo Ron, como el casi hermano que eres

- Lo juro, hermano lo juro, aunque se que no es necesario, porque tu volverás conmigo

- No lo se Ron, solo quiero que al fin de esta guerra en Septiembre ustedes regresen a Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo hubiera querido así

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre ambos, de esos en que tienes muchas cosas que decir pero no te salen las palabras.

- Vuelve a casa Harry, yo iré a casa de Luna, así que no pasare la noche en casa, pero tu si, aprovéchala – termino Ron por decir antes de volverse otra vez hacia la puerta

Harry cerro con llave y hechizos el sótano, la ahora vivienda de Draco, subió a la tienda de los Gemelos y tomo la Red Flu para ir a casa, a su casa de Godric Hollow.

La casa estaba oscura por excepto la luz que proveniente de la cocina, hacia donde Harry se acerco.

- Harry, Ron ¿son ustedes? – pregunto la voz de melodía de Hermione Granger.

Harry se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta en la cocina, contemplando a ella de espaldas cocinando, algo no muy común, con una cuchara en la mano y un delantal rosa que en alguna ocasión habían obligado ponerse a Ron ante la negativa de este, siendo una anécdota muy graciosa.

- ¡Harry, - exclamo volteando a verlo - no te quedes ahí parado ¿Y Ron?

- Fue a ver a Luna

- mmm haber si no lo descubre el papá y se mete en problemas – dijo haciendo uno de sus típico gestos desaprobatorios - ¿Y como les fue?

- Bien sin mucha novedad

- Me imagino que ya cenaste allá

- No, Draco es un pésimo cocinero y nunca tiene nada en el refrigerador – tratando de sonar gracioso a pesar de que en el sótano no había ningún aparato muggle

- Sabes – decía Hermione mas seria – estoy orgullosa de ti, de la manera que tratas a Draco y como lo has ido integrando a pesar de lo sucedido en Hogwarts

Harry tomo la misma postura seria aunque con una leve mirada de desagrado

- Draco no era tan malo como aparentaba, creció creyendo unos ideales que al final lo traicionaron, ahora lejos de sus padres y creyéndolo Voldemort muerto a adquirido otra visión y quiere cooperar además tiene talento; esa es la verdad aunque nos sigamos detestando mutuamente desde el primer día que nos vimos

Hermione acepto esto y dirigió su atención hacia la cacerola que estaba sobre el fuego. Harry se acerco y se puso atrás de ella a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, esto ponía nerviosa Hermione al sentirlo tan cerca

- mmm ¿Qué huele tan rico¿Lo hiciste tu?

- Si, mira la Sra. Weasley me regalo este libro de cocina para brujas principiantes

Dijo Hermione volteándose muy rápidamente y agarrando el libro que tenia cerca llamado "_Cocinar no solo es para Muggles de Lauren Lee_" y mostrándoselo a Harry tratando de hacer distancia entre ambos, algo que no consiguió ya que Harry no la había dejado y ahora estaban mas cerca

- Me estas poniendo atención – dijo Hermione dado que Harry en ningún momento volteo a ver el libro, sino mas bien nunca aparto su mirada ella

- Si, le estoy poniendo atención a tu linda cara

- Hay Harry compórtate – contesto Hermione mas roja que un Weasley así que opto por seguir mejor ocupándose de la cacerola que ya estaba en su punto según como indicaba el libro – Por qué no mejor acomodas la mesa para servirte

Harry lo hizo y Hermione cambio de tema, sobre cosas de la Orden y que se habían enterado. Mientras la miraba pensando en cuantas noches sus padres se sentaron en esa misma mesa a cenar solos disfrutando de su tiempo juntos como pareja hablando igualmente de la Orden del Fénix, y a la vez se preguntaba si alguna vez su padre le había ocultado algo a su madre por protegerla porque no podía negar que una parte de el se sentía mal por no decirle nada sobre los Caballeros

Todo había comenzado el verano pasado cuando Harry fue a la Madriguera para la boda de Bill con Fleur, esta resulto muy bien, pero lo mas interesante fue su encuentro con Zacharias Smith quien se escabullía entre los invitados, según Ron a los que habían invitado era a unos primos de el, pero que ninguno había venido después que el Ministerio de Magia acusara a un tío de Zacharias de tener nexos con Mortifagos y que camino a Azkavan había muerto misteriosamente.

Zacharias tomo por sorpresa a Harry cuando este estaba solo y le pidió ayuda, le dijo que no sabia que hacer, que su tío político Radall Burton un día antes de que se lo llevara los Aurores le había entregado una copa con la letra H grabada con la firme promesa de destruirla y que si no podía le pidiera ayuda a el, con la copa también le había dejado un mapa el cual no entendía pero según esto tenia que ir, pero solo un Ravenclaw lo podría llevar. Todo esto a Harry le cayo del cielo y tuvo que tomar rápidas decisiones en ese momento y la primera fue no decir nada a sus amigos, solo que Ron los descubrió hablando, así que solo quedo Hermione sin saber nada ante la negativa de Ron.

Entre Ron y el, descubrieron que se trataba de 2 Horcruxes, Zacharias le platico que su tío le había dicho que eran todos los que había encontrado ya que hace años su padre abría destruido uno durante la primera guerra, pero no comprendía a que se refería exactamente todo este asunto, solo que ahora había tenido que escapar ya 2 veces de ataques de Mortifagos y eso le asustaba. Harry decidió que lo mejor era contarle la verdad.

Días después se empezaron a juntar en la casa de Godric Hollow mientras Ron y Harry la restauraban, al principio no batallaron con Hermione pero como ella iba y venia de casa de sus padres era mas sencillo hacerlo cuando ella no estaba, pero después cuando la casa estuvo lista ella se mudo con ellos y las reuniones no las podían hacer ahí.

Al mismo tiempo apareció Snape dejándoles a Draco, no nada sencillo para Harry y Ron, pero Draco venia indefenso y así no le gustaba pelear a Harry. La Sra. Weasley y Ginny acogieron bien a Draco y convencieron a los Gemelos de que le prestaran su sótano.

Ginny lo defendía mucho y poco a poco se fueron encariñando uno con el otro, sobretodo Ginny después de sentirse muy alejada de Harry, ella trataba de comprenderlo pero el prefería estar con Hermione y con Ron en vez de con ella, así que decidió darse una oportunidad con Draco; cosa que fue un golpe duro para Ron quien no lo aceptaba, y Harry había amenazado a Draco con matarlo si le hacia algo. Draco y Harry hicieron un trato, Draco les prestaba su sótano y el le ayudaba en apaciguar a Ron, una tregua donde los dos salían ganando.

Ahora tenían que buscar al Ravenclaw que los conduciría por el mapa, el cual estaba en Latín y Runas Antiguas. Zacharias pensaba que la mejor opción era Anthony Goldstein a quien conocía muy bien desde Hogwarts y aparte de que era novio de la prima de su novia, y siempre salían juntos. Los tres fueron hablar con Anthony pero este se negó desde un principio alegando que no quería involucrarse con la guerra, ya tenia bastante con su padre y su hermano mayor que eran Aurores y eso no le interesaba, como quiera Zacharias siguió insistiéndole sin mucho existo, hasta que en un ataque el padre y hermano de Anthony salieron mal heridos y Anthony vio a su madre destrozada y en un acto de desesperación dijo que seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de acabar la guerra; esas palabras tuvieron efecto en Anthony y termino aceptando la propuesta.

En la reuniones Draco se termino por unir así que ya eran 5 y entre ellos descifraron el mapa y descubrieron el hechizo para destruir un Horcruxe. Primero probaron con la copa que tenia en su poder Zacharias siendo esto exitoso.

La sorpresa la dio un día Nevielle quien un día de apareció en su casa y diciéndole a Harry que lo conocía y sabia que andaba en algo contra Voldemort y quería cooperar, fue tanta su insistencia en que Harry acepto, valorando su valentía y lo integro con los demás.

Casi llegando a Navidad, terminaron de planear la excursión hacia la búsqueda del Horcruxe que al parecer era una antigüedad de Ravenclaw, como eso les costaría mas de un día, Ron y Harry se inventaron y le dijeron a Hermione que iban a ayudarles a Zacharias y Anthony a mudarse a su nuevo departamento y tenían que transportar todo de forma muggle. Hermione no se quedo muy convencida pero lo acepto, aceptaba todo lo que digiera Harry. En realidad no era todo mentira, Zacharias y Anthony si se iban a mudar con sus novias pero ya tenían contratada a una mudanza mágica.

La búsqueda del Hurcruxe no fue fácil mucho menos toparse con Mortifagos que lo custodiaban, pero lograron su objetivo y destruyeron el Hurcruxe. Ese encuentro con Mortifagos se extendió hasta el pueblo mas aledaño topándose también con Aurores y de ahí fue que salió el nombre de los Caballeros, solo porque uno insulto a Draco y este le había respondido que no era cualquiera sino un Caballero.

Ahora a partir de ahí eran buscados por Mortifagos y Aurores también, aunque eso no les importaba a ellos quienes se concentraron en sacar información sobre el paradero de Voldemort, en la cual Draco fue de gran ayuda a descifrarlo.

- Tonks dice que han detectado una gran actividad Mortifaga después del incendio de la semana pasada, creen que tenga que ver con esos tipos los Caballeros. ¿Has averiguado tu algo? – dijo Hermione volviendo a Harry a la realidad

- No, no mas de lo que ya sabemos, 6 tipos vestidos de negro que se enfretanron a unos Mortifagos, nadie sabe quienes son

- Hay mucho mas que eso y lo sabes

- Si, pero esta noche no quiero preocuparme por ellos, solo quiero estar contigo

Hermione solo sonrió como lo hace una enamorada, Harry la tomo entre sus manos y la beso, despacio y tierno primero, hasta tornarse mas apasionado.

Y aunque oficialmente el y Hermione no eran nada mas que amigos, llevaban una relación mas cariñosa solo entre ellos, sobretodo después de que ambos se hubieran confesado amor últimamente ya viviendo juntos, después de que en el verano Ron le pidiera ser su novia a Hermione y para sorpresa de Ron y el mismo Harry ella se negara, Ron comprendió en ese momento que ese no era lo mejor, podrían ser mejores amigos que pareja así que rápido dio vuelta a la pagina y abrió sus horizontes topándose con Luna Lovengood con quien ya tenia un buen rato emparejado; así en base del vivir del día a día viviendo juntos fue naciendo un gran amor entre Hermione y Harry, Hermione esperaba con ansias que Harry formalizara su relación pero Harry tenia muchas razones de peso como la de mañana para no hacerlo, sentía que así le haría menos daño a ella cuando el no regresara.

Nevielle desde que se había unido a los Caballeros se había armado de valor y andaba en conquista de la chica mas linda que había visto, Lavander Brown, así que había aprovechado esa noche para ir a su casa y llevarle unas flores que el mismo había cultivado en su casa y que tanto le gustaban a ella.

Ella lo recibió en el porche de su casa a pesar de la hora, era tan agradable platicar con el, e ir descubriendo las tantas cosas que tenían en común y estaban escondidas, por ejemplo su amor por las flores.

En el departamento de Zacharias y Anthony, cenaban en compañía de sus novias las primas Abott, quienes no sospechaban nada de lo que hacían sus novios. El animo era muy agradable y divertido, Zacharias podía ser una persona muy graciosa cuando se proponía, especialmente en compañía de Hanna quien era su motor y daba equilibrio y paz a su descarriada vida, así que no dejaba de contarles chistes nuevos y anécdotas divertidas de sus tiempo juntos en Hogwarts, las cuales compartía con Anthony, aparte de sus comunes enfrenamientos de Quidditch, algo o lo que mas extrañaban de no estar en Hogwarts.

Draco y Ginny estaban en el Jardín de la Madriguera recostados viendo la luz de la luna y las estrella. Y ojalá que nadie los descubrieran ya que Draco se arriesgaba a tener algún altercado con cualquiera de los hermanos de Ginny cada vez iba a verla.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado años atrás que terminaría de esa manera con ella, sabia que era guapa y a mas de uno se lo había dicho pero de eso, a que hubiera contemplado la posibilidad de tener algo que ella en Hogwarts era muy distinto, pero tampoco todo era igual, el ya no estaba en Hogwarts, ya no era el hijo de un Mortifago cumpliendo el deber que este le había dejado con el Señor Oscuro, además estaba muerto para el resto del mundo. Solo Ginny lo había comprendido y eso le había robado el corazón, si también había descubierto que tenia un corazón listo para estrenar.

Ron tal como había dicho había ido a ver a Luna y subiendo por el tejado había entrado a su habitación donde sorprendió a ella, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacia y se arriesgaba a que lo descubriera el papá de ella, sobretodo después de que esto lo sentencio a que no se sobrepasara con su hija.

La habitación de Luna era grande y contaba con su propia chimenea, donde a la luz de fuego los dos pasaban la mayoría del tiempo cuando estaban juntos, abrazados con una manta viendo el fuego y hablando de alguna cosa sin importancia.

Después del rechazo de Hermione Ron volteo a ver a Luna a la que antes solo le parecía rara y paso a ser interesante, hablaron mas y ella le dijo sin ninguna preocupación que el le gustaba, esa decisión lleno a Ron y le encanto su forma de ver la vida y divertirse, ella lo relajaba mucho especialmente con lo estresante que era vivir en guerra.

Harry miraba dormir a Hermione placidamente desnuda debajo de la sabana blanca, mientras el terminaba de vestirse abrochándose unas botas tipo militar y por ultimo se ponía una capa de viaje negra.

Saco de un cajón bajo llave un sobre grande amarillo y lo dejo a un lado de Hermione sobre la cama. La contemplo unos instantes embelesado por su belleza, sabiendo que seria la ultima vez y que había sido su ultima noche juntos. Suavemente la beso en los labios para sentir su suave sabor otra vez así como también en la frente sin despertarla y abandono el cuarto o eso creyó el.

Hermione despertó y al no ver a Harry supuso que estaba abajo desayunando o algo por el estilo, se sentía feliz por tenerlo cerca y de recordar como el le había demostrado cuanto la quería, pero en eso se dio cuenta del sobre que estaba a su lado y al ver su nombre escrito en el, lo abrió.

Harry sin saber eso recorría la casa también por ultima vez, la casa de sus padres que había restaurado con mucho esfuerzo a un lado de Hermione y Ron. Su antigua habitación de bebe ahora era la de Ron, la de huéspedes estaba adornada al gusto para Hermione y la de sus padre era la de el, donde había dejado a Hermione durmiendo.

Su mano iba tocando las paredes donde quedaban plasmados los recuerdos de sus últimos días dorados con sus amigos. Había muchas historias guardadas entre las paredes como el día cuando llego Hermione tocando la puerta de su casa con maletas en mano después de haberse enojado con sus padres y dejando su casa ya que ellos no pensaban que el mundo mágico era seguro y querían enviar lejos a su hija cosa que Hermione no acepto siendo para ella mas peligroso por ser hija de muggles, pero a ella no le importaba solo quería estar a su lado y alegando que el y Ron no podrían vivir solos se quedo en la casa.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la calle y el cielo todavía estaba estrellado, oyó como Hermione bajaba veloz las escaleras y la vio con solo una bata arriba y con los papeles del sobre en mano.

- Harry no lo hagas – dijo llegando a abrazarlo

- Es necesario y lo sabes bien, hoy será el ultimo andar de los Caballeros – dijo el tranquilo y ella se separo incrédula de lo que escuchaba

Harry la tomo entre sus manos y beso su frente

- No olvides que te amo y lo hice por protegerte – y la beso por ultima vez, asi lo sintió ella – En el sobre tienes todo lo que necesitas y en septiembre regresa a Hogwarts – dijo por ultimo antes de salir de la puerta cosa que por un simple hechizo no pudo seguirlo, rompiendo en llanto.

Cuando Harry restauraba la casa la protegió tal y como pensaba que Dumbledore lo hubiera hecho así que para usar la puerta solo podía salir o entrar una persona al día, no se podía aparecer dentro o en los alrededores de la casa y las únicas maneras de entrar o salir mas de dos personas era por medio de un traslador o por vía flu la cual tenia una contraseña para acceder a ella.

En el sobre que aun tenia Hermione en la mano era un serie de papeles legales que Harry había preparado para ese momento, era su testamento, escrituras de la casa, de Grimmauld Place, las bóvedas de Gringotts etc, dejándola a ella como total dueña de todo.

El reloj marcaban las 4 am de la mañana siguiente, Hermione estaba echada en la cama de Harry con una foto de ellos, estaba sola después de la fatal noche que había pasado y de la conmoción que se hizo en la Orden al saber que Ron, Draco y Harry habían desaparecido. Hermione había estado en la tarde en la Madriguera donde tuvo que confesar todo lo que sabia, la existencia de los Horcruxes y la misión de Dumbledore, además que al parecer Harry lideraba a los Caballeros, había encontrado los Horcruxes y los destruyo, y ahora se había lanzado tras Voldemort todo siendo culpa de la famosa profecía que también explico su contenido.

Hermione estaba agotada pero no dejaba de llorar, fueron un día y noche eternos y la espera de noticias no terminaba, cuando se asusto y estremeció al oír un estruendo y varios quejidos en la aparte de abajo de la casa.

Con varita en mano y el valor característico de un Gryffindor bajo las escaleras y entro a la sala, para encontrarse con 5 tipos que se levantaban apenas del suelo, con capa y capucha negra, sucios y con muestras de sangre.

- ¡¿Harry! – dijo ella con la esperanza de que el le respondiera, pero en cambio ellos al verla poco a poco se quitaban la capucha y ninguno era Harry.

- El no regreso Hermione – dijo Ron un poco consternado

- ¡Maldito Potter! – gruño Draco – Por mandarnos de regreso no pudimos ayudarlo

- ¿Qué paso con Harry¿Por qué no esta aquí?

Los Caballeros guardaron silencio, sin saber que responder ya que ellos tampoco sabían exactamente que había ocurrido. En eso la chimenea se acciono dando paso a una Ginny quien entraba gritando varias cosas a la vez de sacudirse la ceniza de su cabello rojizo

- ¡Hermione, Hermione¡Los Aurores los encontraron! Los Aurores . . . – pero callo al ver a los demás - ¡Draco¡Ron! – y miro a los demás antes de ir a abrazar a Draco

- ¿Qué era lo que decías, Ginny? – pregunto Draco

- ¿Encontraron a Harry? – dijo Ron

- ¿Esta vivo? – pregunto Hermione

Pero Ginny negó con la cabeza y Hermione casi de deja caer, sino es por Anthony quien la sujetó hasta que recobrara la fuerza en la piernas de nuevo

- No encontraron a Harry sino la guarida donde se escondía Voldemort, estaba en llamas y con muestras de un enfrentamiento, han capturado a muchos Mortifagos, la mayoría estaba ahí. Hay un rumor de que vieron algo que parecía el cuerpo de Voldemort y que la guerra haya terminado – explico Ginny

- Tal vez la guerra pero Voldemort esta vivo – dijo Nevielle hablando por fin

- Ron ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Hermione con insistencia

- ¿Dónde están todos Ginny? – dijo Ron a su hermana eludiendo la pregunta

- En la Madriguera, aunque los Aurores todavía no regresan

- Vamos, allá les contaremos todo

En la Madriguera estaba la mayoría de la familia Weasley excepto por Arthur y Bill quienes se habían ido con los Aurores pero cada 5 min. se aparecían dentro de la casa y les decía que pasaba. También estaba Fleur, la profesora McGonagall, la abuelita de Nevielle quien había ido a preguntar por el después de que este no había regresado y según tenia entendido había ido a ver a Harry y Ron; también estaban las novias de Zacharias y Anthony, las primas Hanna y Hellen Abott por la misma razón. Al verlos corrieron a abrazarlos, como si se aseguraran de que estuvieran completos y verdaderamente vivos.

Ron tomo el liderazgo y contó la historia de cómo se juntaron, los Horcruxes y lo sucedido en las ultimas 24 horas; que ellos eran los encargados de matar a Nagini, mientras Harry se ocupaba de Voldemort; pero poco a poco la voz y la fortaleza de Ron menguaron, no podía seguir aguantando, porque realmente le dolía demasiado.

- Todo iba según lo planeado, pero nosotros . . . . nosotros – Ron no pudo terminar la frase

- Fallamos. Maldita sea le fallamos – continuo Nevielle desesperado

- La teníamos ya acorralado y algo herida – dijo Draco

- ¡Pero se nos escapo! - dijo Nevielle

- Íbamos a dar el último golpe, pero me acerque de mas y es cosa estuvo a punto de morderme, me hice a un lado y se escapo entre la brecha que había hecho – explico Anthony

- La perseguimos entre el fuego y nos llevo hasta donde estaba Harry luchando contra Voldemort – dijo Zacharias

- Nagini había desaparecido entre tanto humo, de seguro Harry creyó al vernos que ya la habíamos matado, así que lanzo su último hechizo a Voldemort – dijo Draco

- Voldemort también lanzo un Avada Kedavra y algo raro ocurrió – volvió a hablar Ron – Los dos hechizos chocaron en el aire y rebotaron, a Voldemort le dio de lleno y a Harry no se, creo que como si tuviera un escudo el hechizo pego en el suelo a un lado entre sus pies

- Arriba del cuerpo de Voldemort había una masa de humo negro, entonces vimos de nuevo a Nagini a un lado de su amo, abrió la boca y trago el humo de una bocanada – dijo Draco

- Harry nos vio de nuevo e hizo algo con su varita, lo último que vimos fue verlo correr el fuego atrás de Nagini, antes de que cayéramos en su casa

La mayoría lloraba y trataba de mantener la compostura, Ginny y las demás abrazaron a sus novios. Hermione lloraba en silencio con la cabeza gacha en un rincón detrás de todos. Ron y Draco se dieron cuenta y zafándose un poco de Ginny fueron con ella.

- Harry es fuerte y valiente – dijo Draco

- Vamos a encontrarlo – dijo Ron

- No esta muerto Ron, se que no esta muerto – dijo Hermione antes de abrazarlo y Draco y Ginny también la abrazaron

La tranquilidad volvió al Mundo Mágico después de ese día, 5 meses en los que se reconstruyo todo lo que había dejado la guerra. El Ministerio capturo a cientos de Mortifagos entre esa noche y las semanas siguientes.

El Profeta daba avisos de nuevas leyes de seguridad y la próxima apertura del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione fueron unos de los primeros en inscribirse cumpliendo la voluntad de su amigo.

Los Caballeros y Harry recibieron la Orden de Merlin y el Profeta publico la versión oficial de la desaparición del joven Potter nombrándolo como el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, quien derroto a Voldemort por segunda vez, omitiendo a los Caballeros y los Horcruxes, información que no salió de la Orden del Fénix.

Al pasar del tiempo ni una sola pista había del paradero de Harry o Nagini. Ron y Hermione siguieron viviendo en la casa de Godric Hollow, aun Hermione se negaba a hacer uso de los papeles del sobre aunque muchos ya declaraban muerto a Harry.

El 1 de septiembre Hermione fue la primera en llegar a King Cross, pero no subió al tren, se quedo aun lado de donde entraba la gente, estuvo ahí esperando a que llegara él pero no paso nada, Harry no llego.

- Vamos Hermione, ya se va el tren – dijo Ron

- No voy Ron, no tiene caso, el no vino y eso significa . . .

- Que no pudo llegar temprano créeme Hermione, él nos vera en Hogwarts

Tomaron el tren y llegaron a Hogwarts al final del día sin ningún acontecimiento. Después de una larga selección ya que eran muchos nuevos y del banquete de bienvenida presidido por la ahora Directora McGonagall, la Profesora Vector ahora nueva jefa de Gryffindor dio indicaciones a Hermione de llevar a los nuevos a la Sala Común, volviendo a su antiguo puesto de prefecta y premio anual aunque no quería en el fondo no tenia fuerza ni animo para negarse.

Llego a la entrada de la Sala Común, dijo la contraseña "Valentía y Coraje" y fue la primera en entrar, seguida de todos lo chiquillos que iban maravillados viendo a todos lados del Castillo.

Iba a empezar a dar instrucciones cuando se quedo muda, mas bien cuando lo vio, cuando vio a Harry recargado a un lado de la chimenea

- Se tardaron – dijo el sonriendo

- ¡HARRY! – Hermione no aguanto y corrió hacia el gritando su nombre.

Lo abrazo y beso con devoción y urgencia, no importaba que los demás los vieran y hablaran a sus espaldas preguntándose si en verdad era el famoso Harry Potter. También entro Ron y Ginny corriendo al ver la conmoción ya que iban hasta atrás en la fila y este también abrazo a su amigo casi hermano

- Lo sabia, sabia que no nos fallarías hermano – decía Ron

- Que bien que hayas venido ¿Estas bien? – dijo Ginny también abrazándolo

- Estoy bien – dijo Harry

Después de tanta efusividad, Hermione lo examino con la vista, parecía débil aunque tuviera un cuerpo mas grande y fuerte, era como si acabara de salir de una enfermedad, pero sus ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban intensamente le decían que estaba bien tal como el le decía. Tenia el cabello mucho mas largo y sobretodo la cicatriz esa cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente había crecido hacia abajo atravesándole la ceja, el párpado y la mejilla.

- Tenemos que hablar, vamos a mi habitación – les dijo Harry a los dos

Ginny capto eso, y tomo voz con los demás alumnos y empezó a darles las típicas instrucciones mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron subían a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo

Ya en su habitación Harry se sentó en su cama seguido de Hermione quien lo no dejaba, sus cosas y las de Ron ya estaban acomodadas

- ¿Dónde estuviste Harry? – pregunto Hermione

- ¿Qué paso después esa noche? – pregunto Ron

Harry medito un poco antes de empezar a hablar

- Despues de que los mande a casa, perseguí a Nagini entre el fuego que casi me mata, nos internamos en un bosque y la perdí, pasaron dos días hasta que encontré rastros de sangre de unicornio y eso solo podía significar que Voldemort-Nagini había matado uno, así que seguí el rastro hasta que di con ella, tenia enroscado el cuerpo del unicornio mientras bebía su sangre, peleamos lo cual no fue fácil hasta que me mordió, como saben el veneno de Nagini es letal y muy efectivo, caí y no se de donde saque fuerza pero la mate atravesándola con la rama de un árbol muy filosa como una estaca, la sombra de Voldemort se desvaneció, ya no tenia nada mas, los 6 Horcruxes habían sido destruidos así que también el, al verlo perdí total conciencia, pensé que estaba muerto – explico Harry ante la mirada sorprendida de Ron y Hermione

- Pero¿cómo? . . . – intento decir Ron

- Desperté de ese estado como al mes, estaba dentro de un campamento de Minotauros, lo que había pasado es que uno de ellos también vio el rastro de sangre de unicornio y lo busco, en cambio me hallo a mi, sorprendentemente me ayudo y cuido de mi, a pesar de que no se llevan bien con los magos, pero el escenario y mi cicatriz decían mucho, así que estuve con ellos todo este tiempo, el veneno me consumía, no podía moverme y perdía la conciencia la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que mi mismo cuerpo elimino el veneno. Alegren el minotauro que me ayudo no quería dejarme venir, dice que no estoy bien, pero me moría por verlos, quería regresar a Hogwarts con ustedes.

De nuevo los tres se abrazaron, y Harry sintió que ahora, todavía le quedaban muchos días dorados en compañía de Ron y Hermione.

FIN


End file.
